7 Years of Love
by Inuzumaki Helen
Summary: Kau dan aku. Selama 7 tahun. Bagi kita, tak ada kata ‘selamanya’.


7 Years of Love

**Summary**: Kau dan aku. Selama 7 tahun. Bagi kita, tak ada kata 'selamanya'.  
**Disclaimer**: NARUTO and its characters are ©**Masashi Kishimoto**. Title adapated from a song by **Yoo Youngsuk**, remade by **Cho Kyuhyun**.

**My blabbering**: Saya dapet inspirasi untuk fic ini dari seorang author di LJ, **thewindchime**, yang menulis fanfic '**7 Years' Love**' untuk fandom **Super Junior - KyuWook**. Saya pikir storyline yang dia buat itu manis banget (walau angst) dan saya memutuskan untuk mengadaptasi ide '7 tahun'-nya itu.

Ini sekalian birthday fic buat saya sendiri. Memandang umur saya udah nambah satu lagi, sel otak saya banyak lagi yang mati. Jadi, saya minta maaf kalo ceritanya _cheesy_ banget. Maklum, udah nambah umur, bikinnya tengah malem pula (duh jangan gitu ah, jadi berasa tua. Kalo tua imutnya ngilang loh! *ngancem diri sendiri*). Saya kok nambah umur nambah bacot, sih?

* * *

**7 YEARS OF LOVE  
**

**Tujuh**

Hari itu adalah hari pertama aku mengenalmu secara tidak langsung. Aku diam-diam mendengar pembicaraanmu dengan teman-temanmu. Namamu Sakura, sangat pas dengan rambut pink-mu yang cerah seperti warna bunga Sakura. Menjaga imejku yang dingin, aku selalu tidak membalas senyumanmu selama kira-kira setengah tahun. Sampai akhirnya wali kelas kita pensiun membawa penyakit kankernya, dan diganti dengan wali kelas yang maniak memutar-mutar sistem tempat duduk setiap dua minggu. Minggu ke-10 dari semester baru itu, akhirnya kau datang ke mejaku. Kaulah teman sebangkuku di minggu ke-10 semester dua. Selama dua minggu yang singkat itu, aku akhirnya bisa dekat denganmu. Senyumku—yang hanya aku bagi untukmu—sedikit memudar ketika dua minggu itu berlalu, dan kita masing-masing di tempatkan di ujung kelas yang berjauhan.

**Enam**

Kita sudah jadi senior sekarang. Dan dengan penuh keterkejutan, kau masuk ke dalam kelas, mendapatiku duduk di bagian belakang, sendiri. Kita ditempatkan dalam satu kelas yang sama lagi. Aku berusaha menahan senyum—senyum terkejut, senyum puas, senyum syukur, senyum bahagia—ketika kau berjalan menuju mejaku dan duduk tepat di depan mejaku. Kau tidak mau menimbulkan gosip, katamu waktu itu. Aku hanya mengangguk mengerti. Kau termasuk anak populer yang sering digosipkan dengan berbagai macam lelaki. Mulai dari si berisik Uzumaki, sampai si malas Nara. Tapi sepertinya kau cukup pintar untuk mengetahui seberapa banyak anak perempuan yang mengikutiku kapan pun di sekolah.

Kita menjadi dekat tanpa kita sadari sendiri. Kau sering bertanya tentang pelajaran, dan kadang memintaku mengajari beberapa soal-soal Matematika rumit. Dan dari pelajaran, kita maju selangkah membicarakan kehidupan sehari-hari. Ketika sedang tidak ada guru, kalau kau tidak bergabung dengan teman-temanmu di sisi lain kelas, kau akan memutar bangkumu dan menumpukan tanganmu di atas mejaku. Biasanya, kau yang menyuruhku menceritakan hariku terlebih dahulu, setelah itu cerita hidupmu kemarin akan meluncur dengan lancar dari bibirmu. Aku hanya sesekali mengangguk dan menggumamkan 'hn' atau 'ah', tapi aku tahu kau tahu aku mendengar dengan seksama.

**Lima**

Akhirnya kita lulus dari sekolah kita tercinta, dan kau bertanya padaku dimana aku akan melanjutkan pendidikan. Aku berkata padamu bahwa aku telah diterima di sebuah universitas di kota Iwagakure. Saat itu kita memang sedang berbicara dengan telepon, namun aku bisa membayangkan senyummu hilang ketika aku mengatakan hal itu. Kau kemudian berkata bahwa kau akan masuk ke sebuah universitas negeri di pusat kota Konoha. Aku tidak suka hal itu. Tidak ketika besoknya aku harus ke Iwagakure. Kau menyarankan agar kita berjalan-jalan di sekeliling Konoha setelah kau tahu bahwa itu adalah hari terakhirku di Konoha. Aku mendengar senyum di nada bicaramu, namun aku tahu itu hanyalah senyum palsumu.

Esok harinya, 8 jam sebelum kepergianku ke luar kota, kau mengajakku ke tempat-tempat yang bahkan aku tak tahu wujud di Konoha. Hari itu, kita—setidaknya, aku—merasa seperti pasangan bahagia yang sedang kencan. Di detik-detik terakhir 'kencan' dua setengah jam kita itu, aku akhirnya berhasil mengumpulkan keberanian untuk mengeluarkan segala isi hati yang telah terpendam selama 2 tahun ini. Matamu melebar ketika mendengar kata-kata itu keluar dari mulutku, tapi setelah itu kau tersenyum. Senyum malaikat yang tidak pernah kau lontarkan padaku sebelumnya.

Hari itu, aku berangkat ke Iwagakure dengan senyum tipis di bibirku.

**Empat**

Ternyata setahun menjalin hubungan hanya dengan suara tidak berhasil bagi kita. Kau terus saja curiga padaku. Aku tahu kau melakukan itu karena kau khawatir dan—ehem—cinta denganku. Namun otakku empat tahun lalu tidak sampai kepada pemikiran bahwa kau khawatir. Kita jadi sering bertengkar hanya karena masalah sepele. Senyum dan tawa sepertinya telah bersembunyi dari kita. Kau meneleponku suatu malam dan disitulah semuanya berakhir. Kita mengucapkan selamat tinggal dan teleponmu mati. Kau tak pernah meneleponku lagi. Aku selalu berkata pada diriku sendiri bahwa inilah yang terbaik.

**Tiga**

Semakin aku beranjak dewasa, semakin mengertilah aku tentang keputusan kita. Melepasmu bukan hal yang baik untukku. Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi denganmu, dan aku berbohong kalau aku bilang aku tidak mau peduli tentangmu.

**Dua**

Iwagakure mempunyai sistem pendidikan yang aneh, dan hasilnya adalah aku lulus setahun lebih cepat dari yang kuduga. Tanpa membiarkan apapun merintangi keputusanku, aku pulang ke tempat kelahiranku. Semua teman-temanku menunggu di bandara, namun tak kulihat sosokmu. Apa aku telah membuat keputusan yang salah? Apa waktu itu sebenarnya kau juga tidak mau mengucapkan dua kata itu? Berbagai tanda tanya muncul di kepalaku.

**Satu**

Aku telah menemukan orang lain. Orang itu sangat baik terhadapku. Dia sering khawatir sepertimu, namun otakku kali ini sudah mengerti. Orang itu juga perhatian denganku. Tapi dia bukanlah pilihanku untuk kuhujani segala isi hatiku. Kadang kala ada saatnya dimana aku ingin menekan sebelas nomor yang sudah kuhafal luar kepala itu dan mendengar suaramu yang menenangkan di ujung sana. Tapi, Tuhan berkata lain.

Aku bertemu denganmu tanpa sengaja, ketika aku sedang jalan berdua dengan orang yang aku bilang 'kekasihku'. Apa memang sudah karena hukum alam, kita bisa akrab kembali. Kau sepertinya telah melupakan segala hal tentang kita. Tapi, di dalam hatiku, aku tidak mau kau lupa. Aku juga tidak mau aku lupa.

**Nol**

Aku telah berpisah dengan orang itu. Semua ini aneh, salah. Aku tidak bisa berdua dengan orang yang dimulutku mengatakan 'aku cinta' sementara di hati tidak. Aku tidak bisa, tidak ketika hatiku bukan untuknya.

Karena itulah sekarang aku berdiri di depanmu. Kau menatapku dengan tidak percaya. Aku sendiri juga tidak percaya. Aku kira keputusan kita sudah jelas—kita PUTUS. Tapi hatiku tetap tidak mau menerima kenyataan. Dengan egoisnya aku meminta hubungan kita seperti dulu lagi. Lebih spesifik—aku meminta kita untuk.. apa katanya? Rujuk? Ya, rujuk lagi.

Kau terdiam selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya kau menyentuh pipiku dengan jarimu yang dingin. Sebuah senyum maaf dan senyum sedih berusaha kau lontarkan, namun bibirmu tetap lurus. Tapi matamu bisa mengatakan apa yang tidak bisa mulutmu katakan. Aku bersiap menerima yang terburuk.

_"Maaf, Sasuke."_

Aku memejamkan mataku. Ini dia. Kata-kata apakah yang akan keluar dari mulutnya? Beberapa kemungkinan mulai berlarian di otakku. Dan salah satu kemungkinan itu disuarakan lewat suaramu yang pelan.

_"Aku akan menikah dua hari lagi."_

Penolakan. Aku ingin tersenyum, meyakinkan kalau aku baik-baik saja, namun mulutku tidak membenarkan. Ia sepertinya tahu bahwa aku tidak baik-baik saja. Aku ingin bergerak, namun otot-ototku menolak untuk bergerak satu senti pun. Aku ingin bernafas, namun paru-paruku seperti menutup jalan untuk oksigen.

Jadi, inikah rasanya.. untuk _mati_?

**-sevenyearsoflove-**

* * *

Oke, itu diatas apaan sih? Drabble? Kayaknya terlalu panjang. Fanfic? Fanfic kok kayak gini? Asli gila ini APAAA?! OMO OMO OMO..!! Ini pertama kalinya saya nulis oneshot yang (angst?) gini, jadi tolong dimaklumi, saya kan bener-bener newbie kalo hal beginian.

Seperti biasa, kalau ada typo, salah tanda baca, dan kawan-kawannya, maafkan saya! Saya udah double check tapi terlalu males untuk baca semuanya (dih).

**Helen's note: **Disini ceritanya seharusnya Sasuke kuliah 4 tahun tapi gatau karena dianya yang kepinteran apa sistem Iwa emang ngerror, dia cuma 3 tahun kuliahnya. Kuliah itu berapa tahun sih? Asli saya hilang arah banget kalau soal kuliahan begitu.

(Keadaan jaga-jaga) Buat yang nanyain TLoF.. Aigo.. Jujur, saya ga tau kapan TLoF-7 rampung, setengah aja belom. Tapi ya saya kan udah mau UN gimana dong ah? Doain aja Oktober apdet. Doain tiba-tiba ada ikan Marlin nyihir otak saya jadi banyak ide. Ngomong-ngomong, saya publish ini jam 2 pagi loooh (trus?). Teruus maksud saya, tolong lagu-lagu ballad Jo Kwon dan kawan-kawannya menyertai fanfic saya ini. Oh 2AM~ Semangatilah saudara 2PM-mu..

So.. is this my tiny comeback? Hm, I don't think so. I'll be on a hiatus mode after this anyway.

As usual, I would be very and extremely happy to hear your thoughts on this. You know apa artinya ini laaah~

**Inuzumaki Helen. September 17, 2009. 2AM.**


End file.
